Miley and Lilly!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley and Lilly!  Best friends or maybe something more than just friends...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is set during an alternate version of mid-season 4 of Hannah Montana.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miley and Lilly!<strong>

**Miley and Lilly hang out in their room while Robby Ray and Jackson are at a football-game.**

Lilly are reading a fashion-magazine. "Look, Miley! Isn't this dress totally cute?"

"Yeah! You'd look like an angel in that one, Lilly!" says Miley with a soft sensual voice.

"Thanks, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Oh my gosh!" says Miley.

"What's up, Miley?"

"It's nothing, Lils!"

"Come on, Miley! I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything!"

"It just that..."

"What?"

"It's that time of the month for me and I feel, you know..." says Miley as she is trying not to look at her blonde friend. "A little on fire, if you know what I'm sayin'..."

"You're trying to tell me that you're horny?" says Lilly surprised.

"Yeah, I guess so..." says Miley. "Fine! I'm so horny, Lils! I don't know what to do!"

"There's nothin' wrong about being horny!" says Lilly. "It's natural, Miley!"

An embarrassed Miley wants to look on anything other than Lilly, but she can't.

"Lilly..." says Miley as she looks straight into Lilly's eyes.

"Miley..." says Lilly a little confused. "Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

"You're such a cute young woman, Lilly!" says Miley with a sexy smile.

"Miley, what are you trying to say?" says Lilly.

"Just that you're so beautiful, Lilly!"

Miley put her hands on Lilly's shoulders and gives Lilly as kiss.

"Miley..." says Lilly. "Are you trying to...?"

"Lillian Anne Truscott, would you do me the honor of being my lover for the night?" says Miley as she grab Lilly's right hand.

"I don't know what to say!"

"Yes or no would be fine, Lils...!"

"I don't wanna hurt my best friend's feelings, but I'm not a lesbo, Miley!"

"Neither am I, Lilly! It's just that I can't ask anyone else! Please! I need your help, Lilly!"

"I can't say no to my best friend!" says Lilly with a smile. "Of course I'm gonna be your lover tonight, Miley!"

"Thanks so much, Lilly! You're the best friend a girl could ever have!" says Miley as a small happy-tear fall from her eye.

"Aaawww, Miley! You're such a sweet woman!" says Lilly as she gives Miley a hug.

"Take your clothes off, Lils!" says Miley with a smile as she begin to take off her own clothes.

"Are you sure about this?" says Lilly.

"Sure, Lils! Take off that blue tank top and show me your wonderful body!" says Miley who's now only in her black bra and red panties. "Come on, Lilly! Get naked!"

Lilly begin to take off her tank top and her jeans. Soon she's in just her bra and panties just like Miley, but Lilly's bra is pink and her panties are green.

"Oh, man! I knew it, Lilly! You have a very sexy body!" says Miley.

"So do you, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Kiss me, Lilly!" says Miley with confidence.

"Sure my dear!" says Lilly.

Lilly begin to kiss Miley when Miley push Lilly down onto their bed and start to make out with her.

"Wow, Miley! You're really in heat tonight!" says Lilly in a soft sexy voice that only miss Lilly Truscott can produce.

"I told you that I was on fire, didn't I, Lils?" says Miley with a smile.

"Yeah, you told me, Miley!"

Miley begin to take off Lilly's bra. "This is a Victoria's Secret-bra, Lilly! Sexy!" says Miley.

"Oliver gave it to me for Christmas, do you like it?" says Lilly.

"It's very sexy and cute, Lilly!"

"Thanks, Miley! It's my favorite bra!"

Miley pull off her own bra.

Now the two girls are only wearing their panties.

"You have very beautiful boobies, Lilly!"

"Your boobies are very nice too, Miley Stewart!"

"Thank you so much, miss Truscott!"

Miley and Lilly take off their panties and are now totally nude.

"Can I touch you down there, Miley?" says Lilly.

"I'd love that, Lils!"

Lilly begin to slowly push a single finger into Miley's vagina.

"Oh my gosh! That feels soooooooo good, Lilly!" says Miley as she feels Lilly's finger inside her wet soft vagina.

"I think you like what I'm doing to you!" says Lilly.

"I love it, Lilly! Keep doin' that!"

"I'm good...?"

"Yeah! I think ya are awesome, Lilly!"

"Lick me, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Sexy best friend say what?" says Miley.

"I want you to lick me, Miley!"

"I'd love to do that, Lilly!"

Miley begin to lick her best friend's vagina.

"YES! That feels awesome, Miley! Don't stop!" says Lilly.

Miley enjoys the sweet taste of Lilly's wonderful vagina.

"Miley, you're gonna give me an orgasm!" says Lilly.

"That's what I want to!" Miley thinks to herself.

"YES! YES! Oh my gosh, Miley!" says Lilly as the power of the orgasm spread through her body.

"Was that good to ya, Lils?"

"Good...? It was the best orgasm I've ever had, Miley!"

"Now you can lick me, Lilly!"

"Okey!"

Lilly start to lick Miley's vagina.

"Yeah! Right there, Lilly! That feels so damn awesome!"

Lilly enjoys the taste and smell of Miley's perfect vagina.

"Keep goin' down there! That is sooooooo fuckin' nice!" says Miley as she feels that her orgasm is not far away.

Lilly love to her Miley's moans of pleasure.

"YEEEEEES! Oh my gosh! That's so damn nice, Lils!" says Miley as she feels the orgasm inside her vagina.

"Did you enjoy that, Miley?"

"Yeah, I did! You were awesome, Lilly!"

Miley and Lilly kiss each other with passion.

"You're my best friend in the whole world, Lilly Truscott!" says Miley with a soft sexy voice.

"I feel the same way about you, Miley Stewart!"

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: I hope you like this story! May the God bless ya!<strong>


End file.
